Email is a common communication method. Corporations, organizations and individuals may send emails. The information contained in emails may be intended to be provided only to select individuals; however, as a result of the ability to easily add recipients to messages, the information intended to be secure may be leaked to unintended recipients. When a recipient is added to the email, they may not be appropriate to be added to the conversation. It can be very confusing to the user creating or replying to an email, what recipients are appropriate to add or to communicate certain content with particularly when using mail program on a smart phone or mobile device.
It would be desirable to have additional, alternative and or improved method for displaying and responding to emails.